Regenwetter
by Fayet
Summary: Ein kleiner Zwischenstop der Gemeinschaft bei Regenwetter zwischen Felsen.. mir gehört nixs, ich verdiene nix, freue mich aber über Reviews.. PWP!


Regenwetter  
  
  
  
Regen ist kein Wetter für einen Elben. Mein Volk mag dieses Wetter nicht und ich bilde keine Ausnahme. Der Himmel ist zu trüb.. Man sieht kaum etwas, man versucht es nicht einmal. Würde man hochschauen, triebe der Wind einem nur die Regentropfen in das Gesicht. Und das würde nicht dazu beitragen, das die Sicht besser wäre.  
  
Ich scheine nicht der einzige zu sein, der dieses Wetter nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Tätigkeiten zählt. Die Hobbits kauern unter einem Felsvorsprung, dicht aneinander gedrängt, in ihre Umhänge gewickelt. Viel nützt es ihnen nicht, sie sind alle tropfnass. Der Zwerg hat sich ebenfalls in eine Felsspalte verkrochen, nahe der größeren, unter der die beiden Menschen ein Feuer entzündet haben. Das kleine Feuer qualmt, und mir erscheint es nicht so, als ob es sie wärmen würde. Alle zittern, alle außer mir. Ich spüre keine Kälte, weswegen ich auch den Wachposten freiwillig übernommen habe.  
  
Die Steine sind glitschig, mit durchnässtem Moos überwachsen. Jeder andere aus der Truppe wäre einfach wieder hinuntergerutscht. Ich halte mich gerade so an ihnen fest. Meinen Bogen und die Pfeile habe ich beim Feuer abgelegt - wären sie nass, würde es lange dauern, bis sie wieder getrocknet und komplett einsatzfähig wären. Mein Rücken fühlt sich leer an, ohne das Gewicht der Pfeile.  
  
Immer härt prasselt der Regen auf meinen Kopf, meine Haare hängen mir längst strähnig ins Gesicht. Ich starre durch den Regenschleier über das Land, bis zur grauen Masse der Bäume, auf die es auch regnet. Der Wind peitscht durch ihre Zweige. Gerade will ich mich in Gedanken über meine Heimat verlieren, als ein kleiner Stein mich am Rücken trifft. Wütend über mich selbst, das mir irgendeine Bewegung entgehen konnte, fahre ich herum, und lasse meinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. Gerade fliegt ein weiterer, sehr kleiner Stein auf mich zu. Ich versuche ihm auszuweichen, verlieren dabei das Gleichgewicht und falle von meinem Aussichtsposten herunter.  
  
Im Sturz schaffe ich es noch, mich zu drehen, damit ich nicht auf dem Rücken aufkomme. Der Boden ist von kleinen, spitzen Steinen bedeckt, und als ich aufkomme, beiße ich mir fest auf Lippen. Einige Sekunden kauere ich auf dem nassen Boden, und raffe mich dann auf. Wütend streiche ich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und lasse dann meinen Blick zur Gruppe schweifen.  
  
Die Hobbits kauern verschreckt unter ihrem Vorsprung, "Ich wußte gar nicht, das Elben auch fallen können.." flüstert Merry Pippin zu, der Zwerg schaut bersorgt und beide Menschen schuldbewußt. In jeder mir bekannten Sprache - und ich hatte genug Gelgenheit, fast alle Sprachen in Mittelerde zu lernen - fluchend laufe ich zur Felsspalte, bemüht nicht zu humpeln.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen knurre ich etwas, das wie ein "Ja" klingt und setzte mich dann mit dem Rücken an die Felswand neben die beiden Menschen. Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Beine aus, und taste dann den linken Knöchel ab. Er ist angeschwollen, ich kann nur hoffen, das es nichts ernsteres ist. Auf dieser Reise brauchen wir alle unsere gesamten Fähigkeiten. Wenn ich Glück habe, wird er morgen wieder verheilt sein.  
  
"Wer hat den Stein geworfen?" frage ich in die Stille hinein. Boromir senkt seinen Kopf. "Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du etwas essen willst, und da wir nicht hochklettern konnten.." setzt Aragorn zu einer Erklärung an. "Habt ihr mich runtergeholt." beende ich seinen Satz. Gelungen ist es ihnen ja. "Einer muss die Wache übernehmen. Ai, dieses Wetter gefällt mir nicht. Zuvieles sieht man darin nicht"  
  
Wenige Minuten später kann ich zu meiner - zugegebenermaßen nicht geringen - Freude zusehen, wie Boromir versucht, den Stein hinaufzuklettern, von dem ich eben gefallen bin. Es gelingt ihm nicht, und schließlich beschränkt er sich darauf, sich auf einen kleineren Stein zu setzen und von dort Ausschau zu halten. "Willst du etwas essen?" Aragorn bietet mir irgendetwas gebratenes an, auf das ich dankend verzichte. Statt dessen lehne ich mich zurück, betrachte weiter die Umgebung und beginne, an einem meiner Pfeile zu schnitzen. Die gefiederten Enden der Pfeile sind weich und warm, und ich spüre, das meine Haare langsam zu trockenen beginnen.  
  
Es ist still geworden. Die Hobbits sind im Sitzen eingeschlafen, der Zwerg poliert seine treue Axt, Boromir sitzt im Regen und Aragorn spielt mit dem Schmuckstück, das um seinen Hals hängst. Das kleine Feuer qualmt immernoch und der Regen prasselt auf die Felsen. Es ist friedlich, trügerisch. Ich habe gelernt, dem Frieden nicht mehr zu trauen. Wer weiß, was uns noch geschehen wird? Wir haben unserern Führer in den Minen - allein der Gedanken daran lässt mich zittern - verloren. Eigentlich steht unsere Mission auf verlorenem Posten. Was haben wir? Kein Heer, kaum Waffen. Alles was wir haben sind vier Hobbits, ein verrückter Zwerg, zwei Menschen und einen Elben. Kein besonders großes Aufgebot. Hinter uns liegt soviel und noch vielmehr vor uns.  
  
Langsam hört der Regen etwas auf, wird leichter. Über den Wäldern liegt ein sanfter Schleier, es dämmert. Morgen werden wir weitergehen und sehen, was hinter der nächsten Kurve, dem nächsten Felsen, dem nächsten Wald liegt. Wir werden sehen. Wir werden sehen.  
  
  
  
---- Author's Notes: O.K.. das kommt also dabei raus, wenn ich versuche HdR zu schreiben. Besonders gut ist es nicht geworden, aber man ist ja hoffentlich noch steigerungsfähig. :) Ich freue mich wieder immer über Reviews, Ideen und konstruktive Kritik. Flames werden umgehend zurückgesendet, sind also nutzlos. Ich danke für die Aufmerksamkeit und verbleibe,  
  
S/Fayet/Cû ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 02.01.2003 


End file.
